A New Battle
by Kaze no Kokoro
Summary: This story is about two new chars in the series and a new enemy. It takes place before Haruka and Michiru come into the picture. It's a little angst at the end... Pretty original title huh? I couldn't think of anything.
1. Protectors? And a new enemy?

It was a bright a cheerful morning in the bustling city of Tokyo. A group of kids were walking down the sidewalk to go see a friend at the ice cream parlor.   
"Usagi! How many times do I have to tell you! Stop whining! It's irritating!" Rei yelled out, her face boiling.  
"But I can't help it!" Usagi whined in return. "It's so hot! I wish summer were over already!" She was pratically dragging her arms across the steaming concrete walk.  
"Does it ever stop?" Luna sighed as she lay across Ami's shoulder.  
"The only time they ever really get along is--" Artemis started, but soon he stopped and thought over what he was saying. "Nevermind." He let Minako pet him under the chin and purred in satisfaction.  
"Just let them fight, atleast they'll be quiet quiet with ice cream in their mouths." Makoto said as she put her hands behind her head. They kept on walking, accepting the yelling and whining. As they turned the corner, two roller bladers ran right through the girls, knocking them over.  
"Hey!" Makoto yelled out as she picked herself up. "Watch it!" The roller bladers stopped and looked back. One was wearing a pair of sunglasses with a mass of long blue hair pulled back in a ponytail. The other was a blonde with her hair pulled up in a bun. The blonde lifted her eyebrows and bladed up to them.  
"I'm sorry, did we hurt you in anyway. Are there any broken bones, is anyone bleeding so much they could die from it?" She mocked. All of a sudden Usagi screeched in horror. Everyone looked at her and then sighed in annoyance.  
Usagi held her knee in pain as a a small trickle of blood ran down her leg.   
"Oh my God!" The blonde yelled and gasped. She lifted the sunglasses on top of her head exposing dark emerald eyes. "We need to get her to a hospital!"  
"GENIE!" Yelled the blue haired one. She bladed up to Usagi and kneeled down next to her, her long, straight blue hair falling over her shoulder. "Genie you can be so heartless sometimes."  
"I was only doing what is in my nature to do." She crossed her arms and huffed. "Humans..." she muttered. Luna lifted her head at the remark and then look at Artemis, who nodded his head. The blue haired girl put her hands on the wound and gently blowed through a small opening in her hands. When she took her hands away, the wound was gone.  
"There, all better." She stood up and took Usagi's hand helping her up.  
"A-arigato..." she stuttered in disbelief.  
"Gomen Nasai for running into you like that! But we have to go! Ja ne!" She yelled as she and the blonde bladed off.  
"Those two are...different." Rei said.  
"Yeah... did you hear what the blonde said? She called us 'humans'." Minako noted.  
"We heard it." Artemis said. "You know, I have felt a strange energy creeping around here lately. We might wanna watch out." He told them. The girls nodded and went on to the ice cream parlor.  
  
  
"Genie you are soooo rude!" Nina screeched as she halted to a stop beside the water fountain. Genie smirked and sat down, stretching out her long legs.  
"*They* ran into *us*. They started it!" She said. Nina rolled her sea foam eyes and sighed in annoyance.  
"Well anyway, did you feel it? I did. It was really strong around the meatball head." She said as she took off her roller blades.  
"It was so strong I smelled him. It looked like they were headed towards his place." She sighed and leaned back. "We'll have to visit him sooner or later. The later it is, the more shocking it will be." She notified. Nina sighed and closed her eyes, dipping her feet into the fountain water.  
"I know...but he's still so young in his new memory. He *just* remembered who he is. I don't want to tell him so early." She felt Genie's hand on her shoulder.  
"Trust me, from the way I see it. Nothing's to early for him!" She said and pointed towards a bench on the small trail through a patch of woods. Nina looked and gasped when she saw the meatball head and Prince Endymion kissing passionately. She flipped over backwards off the side of the fountian and looked back up at them. Then in a frenzy, she scattered to her feet and ran towards them.  
"M'Lord Endymion! Stop!" She ran in front of them and grabbed the girl. She yelped out and yelled a name.  
"Mamo-chan!" She cried. Nina lifted a blue eyebrow and looked at the man. He looked like Endymion. She came close to him, her hands still around the girl's arms, and sniffed him. Genie showed up and chuckled leaning against a tree.  
"This is not Mamo...whatever!" Nina yelled.  
"What are you doing? Let her go!" Prince Endymion shouted. In an instant the girl was back in his arms. She was sniffling and sobbing in his shirt. Nina bent down on one knee and bowed her head.  
"Please forgive me." She looked up at him with starry eyes. "But you are supposed to marry her highness Princess Serenity." The two looked at her in shock and then at each other.  
"Eek! Mamo-chan! How do they know who we are?!" She asked and held him tighter.  
"Who are you? And what do you want?!" He demanded. Nina bit her bottom lip and then looked at Genie.  
"You made the first move." She said and blew on her nails and wiped them on her shirt, all the while a smirk was on her face. Nina growled and then looked at Endymion.  
"Sit down sir." She said and stood up.  
  
Mamoru was confused. this girl had just ripped Usagi from his arms and now she's telling him to sit down as if she were going to tell a long story. All of a sudden she held out her arms and closed her arms. Her bangs flew off her forehead in a none existent wind exposing a bright blue symbol on her forehead. It was the Japanese symbol of water. A wave of water surrounded her and when it was gone, she stood there in blue armor, a long blue cape and a bow and arrows on her back.  
"My name is Nina Tishi of Earth. The last of the Seekers. I survived the battle on the moon and I and my companion Genie came searching for you. We were your protectors and watchers." She looked at the blonde. She chuckled and her bangs flew up exposing a red Japanese symbol of fire. A flame engulfed her body and when she returned was was clad in dark red armor with a red cape and a spear on her back.  
"I am Genie Sashi of Earth. Only living proof of the last of the unicorns." Through her blonde bangs protruded a small golden horn. She bowed her head and looked at Usagi.  
"Nina..." she sighed. "I would like you to meet princess Serenity." She said. Nina looked down at her in confusion.  
"I am the protector of the Senshi and the Princess." Genie said. Nina's sea foam eyes widened and she looked at Genie in shock.  
"Y-you... knew?! And you never told me?!" She whispered. Genie looked at her best friend.  
"You were so worked up when Endymion died that I had to help you. I knew the Princess would return and so would all the others. they were so strong, but you weren't Nina." She said. Mamoru shook his head as past images flew through his mind like a freight train. Was he supposed to believe this? Did he have a protector as Prince? The last of a no-existent race?  
"Yes, you do have a protector, and a mother. I raised you, Endymion. The seekers died out long before you were born. You used to love hearing stories of them." Nina whispered as a smile appeared on her face. Mamoru looked up at her in shock. Usagi had let go of him and was staring at Genie. The one who had mocked and teased her just an hour ago was her own protector back on the moon.  
"I don't understand," she whispered, "you lived through that battle? I thought everyone was killed." Usagi finished.  
"Not us. When we arrived, Queen Serenity had already sent you away and was quickly dying. She trusted us into finding you two and returning the Universe to peace." Genie told her. Mamoru looked at Nina and stood up.  
"Why did you come to us now? Have you known I lived here all this time?" He asked, still a bit mad about them barging in. The two women looked at each other in concern.  
"There is a dark force coming to Earth. Their mission is to seperate you two. Only three people in the Universe can tell what the future holds for this Universe." Nina said.  
"You are one of them?" Mamoru asked. She nodded and pointed to Genie. "She too. The other is Yume. He is pretty much a wizard bent on destroying the Earth. He was on Beryl's side but from what I hear he ran off when the battle broke out." Nina finished. "We just need you all to look out." She smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry to put all this on you. I was going to wait, but when I saw you with her highness, I got scared." She blushed and looked away. Right then a beeping was heard. Usagi blinked her blue eyes and looked at the wrist watch on her wrist.  
"" There was a lot of static in the transaction but Usagi and Mamoru saw that it was Sailor Mercury.  
"You might want to help your friends." Genie said.  
"Won't you come and help?" Usagi asked and stood up. Genie smiled and took a whistle form her neck.  
"This whistle can be heard only be Unicorns. When I hear it, Nina and I will come to help you." She told the princess. Nina bent Mamoru's head and kissed his forehead, leaving a glowing blue triangle there.  
"Now we can speak through our minds. But use it wisely, the things I carry could kill you." She warned him. Mamoru nodded his head and her and Usagi ran off.  
"Do you think they can handle it?" Genie asked as she returned into regular human clothing.  
"Of course not." Nina stated. 


	2. The Meeting

The fight ended with blood and bruises, but the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen had one.  
"Ow! Careful! It hurts!" Sailor Venus moaned as Mercury fixed the scratch on her arm. Tuxedo Kamen watched them as they helped each other, still thinking of Nina and Genie.  
*Can't stop thinking about it, can you?* A voice rang in his mind. Tuxedo Kamen jumped and looked around. *Can't see me, but I can see you. Don't freak, I'm just keepin' an eye out.* She said with a laugh. He now knew it was Nina in his mind.  
*I don't understand. This wiizard wants us apart so Usako and I can't be together in the future?* He asked her.  
*Hai... you need to watch out for her. She is strong, as Genie has told you both, but she is nothing compared to Yume.* He nodded his head and then looked up when Sailor Moon put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you okay?" She asked. Tuxedo Kamen smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"Of course." Then he hugged her. "Ai shiteru Usako." He whispered. Sailor Moon was taken by his sudden openess but hugged him back replying with the same phrase.  
  
Rei and the others lifted their heads when a knock came to the door. Ami looked at her watch and cocked her head.  
"It's almost midnight! Who would be coming her at this hour?" She asked. Rei had been hosting a sleep over with Minako, Makoto, and Ami. Usagi wasn't able to make it because she had gotten grounded for her grades (go figure). Minako shrugged and stood up. She opened the door and they all gasped.  
"Hello to you too!" Replied the blonde sarcastically. The blue haired one hit her in the arm and waved.  
"Oi!" She said and waved with a bright smile.  
"What are you doing coming to my house at midnight?!" Rei yelped and stood up, ready to fight if need be.  
"Some one hasn't changed a bit." The blonde said and shook her head. She closed her eyes and shook a finger. "Now, now Rei, is this totally nessecary? I will win." She notified her. Rei looked at her with wide angry eyes.  
"How do you know her name?!" Makoto asked and stood next to Rei.  
"I know all your names, Princess Makoto." Genie said and bowed. The four Senshi looked at the two in shock.  
"We figured since Seren-- I mean Usagi and ..." the blue haired one hesitated. "Was it Mamoru? What an odd name." She shook her head. "But anyways, we thought since Usagi and Mamoru already knew, we should tell you; and we didn't want to be seen so we came late." She explained.  
"What do you want to tell us?" Minako asked. The blonde sighed and walked in.  
"You need to sit down." She said.  
  
The four girls sat with mouths opened and eyes wide.  
"You mean to tell us... that you're a Unicorn?" Minako asked. Genie lifted an eyebrow and nodded her head.  
"Yeah...last living proof. There was another, but he disappeared and thought dead." She told them. Nina was sitting eating a cake.  
"Who made these?! These are great!" She said with a full mouth. They all looked over at her and teardrops formed on the sides of their heads. Genie fell over in embarrasment.  
"Mako-chan!" Rei said pointing to the brunette. Nina looked up at her and smiled, wiping crumbs from the blue armor she had changed into.  
"These rice cakes are the best! I could eat them forever!" She screeched. As she ate, Rei felt a strong prescence nearby.  
"You guys, there's something here." She whispered. Nina stopped eating and swallowed her food. She sniffed the air and stood up, takking her bow out and readying an arrow. Genie stood up with her spear out and ready. All of a sudden, a man came crashing through the wall at Genie.   
"K'SO!" She cursed and dove out of the way. The girls screamed and scattered throughout the room. The man laughed as he stood back up, his eyes glowing red with an insane smile on his face.  
"CHOHO ASHITA!" He screamed as a bright red beam flew from his flimsy arms. Genie grabbed Minako and Rei and jumped while Nina covered Ami and Makoto with her cape.  
"Itooshii Hakumei..." Nina whispered as a faint orange, pink, and red light escaped her eyes. Her cape fluttered around her feet as she pointed the arrow at the man. He laughed and jumped into the air, putting a hole through Rei's ceiling. she lifted the arrow and hissed. When she hissed, very slowly the arrow was released from the bow. It went towards him as a faint light appeared on the horizon, looking like dawn. The arrow pierced him in the chest going straight through him slowly. He screamed out as blood poured from his mouth and from the open wound. A light shot out of his mouth, nostrils, eyes, fingertips and ears as he screamed in agony. Then in one giant explosion, he was gone, and so was the light on the horizon.  
"Whoa..." Makoto managed to utter. Rei had fallen to her knees in shock and Minako's jaw was nearly on the ground. Ami's knees grew weak but she kept herself upright.  
"We just fought him yesterday." Ami said. Genie nodded her head and sighed.  
"He always comes back. Karasu is his name and killing is his name. He's such a ditz." Genie said with a roll of her green eyes.  
"He almost killed us yesterday! He's no ditz!" Makoto disagreed.   
"He's a ditz. Trust me." Genie argued back. As they continued to argue, a dark cloud began to descend before them.  
"Genie..." Nina whispered. She conitnued to argue. "Genie!" She said louder. There was no answer. The coud landed on he ground. "Yo! Uni-BUTT!" Nina yelled. Genie stopped and turned her glare onto Nina.  
"What?!" She said ominisly. Nina pointed to the cloud and growled. Genie's eyes widened and she snorted.  
"Genie-sama...Nina-sama." Came a deep voice from the cloud. A figure began to form from it and then the entire body formed. He was a tall man dressed in black and silver robes with a long black staff. He had small, narrow blue eyes and short white hair with two long bangs falling into his face.  
"Yume," Nina said, straightening. He walked up to her and wipe a crumb from the side of her lip. She cringed and shut her eyes.  
"Leave her alone." Genie growled. Yume looked at her and glared. He took Nina around the throat and lifted her in the air. Her legs kicked furiously as her breathe escaped her lungs and didn't return. She clawed at his hand and then in panic, bit down on his white skin. He cursed and threw her down. She landed on her feet next to Genie who was guarding the Senshi.  
"It has been a long time you two." He whispered as the wound healed on his hand.  
"Unfortunately, not long enough." Nina wheezed. He chuckled and walked closer to them.  
"You haven't changed a bit my love." He said and lifted his hand as a small ball of energy formed in it. "Where is the Prince?"  
"I don't know." Nina answered innocently. Yume tossed the ball in his thin hands and laughed.  
"This ball can put a hole all the way through the Earth. Either you give me the prince, or I will kill him." He threatened.  
"Either way you'll kill him!" Genie yelled out. Yume looked at her with an evil stare.  
"Actually I have found a good use for him." He commented. Nina smirked and looked away with a unbelieving smile. Yume looked at her with a lifted eyebrow.  
"You find this funny?"  
"Yes, I do. You could never find good use of anything. What happened to the man who always gave up when things got at their toughest?" She asked him. Yume smiled and nodded his head.  
"I'm not him anymore, and you know it." Nina lifted her hand and slapped him. She grabbed his face and looked at him in despair.  
"Yume! Please! Come back!" Tears began to form in her big beautiful eyes. "I miss you! Where did you go?" She sobbed and then fell to her knees in fron of the wizard. Genie growled and stepped towards the two, but Yume held up his hand. He kneeled down in front of Nina and lifted her chin.  
"Join me beloved. I can give you all you want." He told her with a smile. She wished it had love in it, but she could find no hint of it.  
"But I'll never have my dream back." She told him with a sad smile. Blue tears fell from her green eyes; they weren't clear like regular, but blue like the ocean at noon. The girls watched the two, tears forming in their eyes also. The wizard shook his head and frowned. Standing up he growled and lifted his staff.  
"I will find them. It won't be hard." He said. As he turned back into a black cloud, he looked down at Nina. When Genie looked back at him, she thought she saw him frown in sorrow, but she shrugged it off.   
The girls and Genie wrapped their arms around the sobbing Nina.  
"It's okay." Rei said as she stroked her hair. "He'll come back. We can change him, especially with Usagi's help." She told her. Nina smiled and hugged them all back.  
"I think I need to be alone..." She whispered. She stood up, her regular clothing returning and she walked away. Genie sighed and closed her eyes.  
"That bastard!" She yelled all of a sudden.   
"They were in love?" Minako asked. Genie nodded her head.  
"So much in love that Nina almost forgot she was the Prince's protector. Before the war Yume told Nina to join Beryl, she was shocked and still said no. Then Yume left. He just left her on Earth with no goodbye, nothing. Then she heard about the war. I was on Earth visiting a friend and she called me. We went to the moon and saw Queen Serenity lying there. Then Yume was seen flying off the planet. We haven't seen him until now."   
"Wow...poor thing." Ami whispered. Genie nodded and looked the way she had left.  
*I just wish one of them would get their act together.* 


	3. The Love stories

Mamoru and Genie sat on the bench, waiting for Nina. She had gone into a candy shop to stuff herself. She had been in there for a long time, almost ten minutes.  
"One second my butt!" Mamoru cursed. Genie laughed and then stood up to walk in there. But before she got the chance to take a step, the blue haired wonder scattered out of the shop, dragging a young man behind her. She was giggling insanely as the young man yelped out behind her.  
"Whoa!" Mamoru said as she accidentally fell on his lap when she turned. She tossed the man at Genie and they both tumbled to the ground.  
"YAY!" Nina said and clapped. Mamoru stood up and Nina jumped up and down on the balls of her feet.  
"Well obviously that candy made you happy." Mamoru stated. Nina shook her head. She pointed at the young man on Genie.  
Genie gasped for air for it had been knocked from her lungs when the man was tossed at her. She coughed and the man groaned as he lifted his upper body off her's. Genie opened her eyes and stared at the black haired man. He opened his gorgeous deep grey eyes and stared at her.  
"C-c-c..." Genie couldn't even say his name. He quickly jumped off her and she jumped up turning away from him. They both had teardrops on the back of their heads and were laughing in embarassment.  
"Gomen!" He yelped and then glared at Nina. She smiled innocently and cocked her head.  
"Only helping it!" She told him. He walked up to her and took her by the collar.  
"You didn't tell me it was her!" He whispered harshly.  
"You never asked!" She laughed and poked his chest. He looked at Mamoru and stepped back. Then he fell to one knee bowing his head.  
"My Lord!" He gasped. People were staring at them in confusion as they walked passed. Nina kicked the man in the face, sending him to the ground.  
"Nina!" Genie yelped. She laughed and scratched the back of her head.  
"He was being stupid!" She said. Genie knew she was still sad about Yume, but this was just too much. Genie kneeled down next to her old friend and helped him up.  
"She still has that kick to her." He said as he rubbed his forehead. Genie nodded her head, smiling at her friend.  
"Calio..." she whispered. "It's been so long. I thought you had stayed with the Princess?" Calio shook his head and smiled back at her.  
"Iie... she said she wanted me to finish something down here." He laughed and lifted an eyebrow. "Funny thing is, she never told me what! I came down here to finish something I don't think was even started." Genie thought over it.  
"Maybe it's something of personal reference." She said, nodding her head. The young man shrugged and looked at Nina and Mamoru.  
"I've been here for a couple of years looking for it." Then he looked back at Genie. "I knew you were on Earth, I could feel it. Just could never find you." Then he looked down, realizing something. "Can't seem to find anything these days."   
"Hey! Genie!" Nina said. "I have to go and Mamoru's going to get Usagi. I'll leave you two to talk and catch up!" She patted their backs, pushing them closer together and then she ran off. Mamoru waved to them and walked across the street towards Usagi's house. Genie looked at Calio and smiled.  
"Walk with me?" She asked. He nodded his head and folded his hands behind his back. They walked on quietly, not really knowing what to say.  
"So," Calio said, finally breaking the odd silence between them, "You and Nina are good friends now?" Genie nodded her head.  
"Ever since the day the Prince and Princesses were killed. She just couldn't find him alone." The knight chuckled.  
"Is she still a Seeker?" He asked.  
"Well of course, she can't just convert can she." Genie looked up at him.   
"Some Seeker..."  
"She was hurt, Calio! Of course she couldn't find him! Remeber that one Seeker we ran into who was lost, but her father had died. The closest person to her! She was lost, emotions screw up their senses, you know that." Genie told him as the quickly crossed a street. Calio shrugged and nodded his head.  
"You're right." Genie looked up at him and smiled.  
"I missed our conversations. You're the only really intellect person I know." She sighed. Calio nodded his head and looked down at her.  
"I missed our adventures." He chuckled. "Remember when we were looking for Princess Minako and Yaten? We fell in one of their traps and we were trapped in there for two days?" Genie laughed and nodded her head.  
"You got on my nerves! You kept trying to get out and I knew it wouldn't help. But nooo... you always thought that something could be done!" She said and laughed at the same time. The laughing faded and they walked on silently. Then they both looked around and fell into a dark alley, placing kisses all over each other. Genie held his face as he pulled her as close as he could.  
"I missed you so much," Calio said as he hugged her close. Genie kissed his neck and nodded her head.  
"Oh I did too." She told him. "Me too..."  
  
Yume sat in his chair and rested his chin in his palm boredly. In his fingers he twirled a thin silver ring.  
  
************* "Don't loose it. It will remind you of me." Nina said as she enclosed his hand over it. He nodded and kissed her.   
"How could I?" He asked as he place it on the silver chain around his neck. "You know sometimes I believe you are a sorceress." He told her as they walked on, holding hands.  
"How's that?" She asked as she picked a red rose from a nearby bush. He looked into her bright, smiling green eyes.  
"Because I'm deep in your spell." **************  
  
Yume closed his fist around the ring as it dug into his skin. He growled and closed his eyes.  
*How could she not love me anymore?! I'm powerful?! I'm more powerful than that witch Metallia!* He screamed in his mind. The large black wooden doors swung open and he looked up as a messenger walked in.  
"M'lord, you have a message waiting for you." He said and threw a clear ball of energy into the middle of the room. He walked out and Yume put the ring back on the chain and waved his hand over the ball. The ball turned into a beam, and a life-size picture of Nina stood there. She was in a forest. She had placed babies-breath in her hair as it fell over her shoulders and down her back.  
"Yume... I've been wanting to know one thing." She said. Yume nodded his head and waved his hand.  
"Continue," he ordered. Nina looked down, twisting her baby blue skirt in her hands.  
"Did you still love me when you joined the darkness?" Yume looked at her with wide blue eyes and then glared at her.  
"Of course not. You wouldn't come with me. If you loved me you would have come with me. I should have known better. It's always the same with you. Duty before emotion." He clung to his staff, digging his nails into the black wood. The stone embedded on his forehead glowed bright and his two long bangs fluttered in a non-existent wind. "Always the same." He whispered. He looked at Nina and saw she was eerily calm. Now she was just squeezing the skirt, her entire body had become still and it looked as if she were a statue. Then she nodded her head and sniffled.  
"O-okay..." she squeaked painfully. "I just wanted you to know then that I still love you, and always will." She said with a smiled even though the tears fell from her eyes. Yume looked away.  
"Go!" He yelled. She nodded her head and the beam disappeared. He squeezed his staff, wanting to break something. Finally he stood up and tossed the black staff across the large room. With a scream he fell to her knees.  
He may have been powerful, but he love was always and will always be the most powerful thing over him.  
  
Genie kissed his lips once more. She had missed his touch, his feel. She ran her finger around his nipple as her head rested on his chest.  
"I wonder where Nina is. She's never missed dinner before." Genie said and looked at the alarm clock. Calio's hand stroked her silky blonde hair and he kissed the top of her head.  
"Maybe she went out?" He suggested. Genie shrugged. It could have been possible.  
"But Nina won't eat any thing not homemade. So far she's only eaten her food and Makoto's." She looked up at Calio with worried eyes. He kissed her nose and put both his hands on her face.  
"She'll be fine. She's a big girl now." He said. Genie smiled and nodded her head. He was always good and reassuring her. Then as they were snuggling even closer to each other. Nina walked into the room. She stood there with her green eyes wide and then she turned around.  
"Gomen!" She screeched, thinking they had seen her. Calio and Genie both yelped and quickly covered themselves with the blankets on the bed.  
"What are you doing?!" Genie yelled. Nina cowarded away and covered her eyes as she walked towards the closet.  
"I just wanted to get my pj's so I could go to bed!" She told them. Genie sighed, burying her face in the pillows next to Calio's head. Nina quickly got her pajamas and ran out whispering another few apologies.  
"I had better go anyway." He kissed her forehead and then dressed to go. Genie wrapped herself in the yellow sheets and walked him to the door. He turned to her and smiled.  
"You're so beautiful in a sheet." He chuckled and kissed her neck. She laughed and kissed him one last time.  
"I'll see you later." She said and hugged him tight. "Ai shiteru."  
"Ai shiteru." He replied and then walked out. Genie leaned against the door and sighed. She was happy now, knowing she had found him once more. As she walked back to her room, she stopped in front of Nina's door, wanting to go in and comfort her.  
*"She'll be fine. She's a big girl now."* She recalled Calio's words and then went into her room and shut the door. 


	4. The Battle

Thank all you groovy peeps that have given me reviews. This is actually a very old idea that me and a friend had like two years ago...I just redid it. I do not own any Sailor Moon chars so enjoy!  
  
A/N: If anyone could tell me the right way to spell Gounzinshou PLEEEAAASSSEEE tell me as soon as possible! T_T I'm VERY illiterate.  
  
The six stood there glaring hard and angry at Karasu.  
"We have to beat him!" Sailor Jupiter yelled and then screamed out. She ran up to the flimsy man and began to throw wild punches at him. With the balance of a rag doll he dodged each one. He spun around and his arms flared out, hitting Jupiter multiple times in the face. Blood sputtered out of her mouth and her eyes closed in pain as she flew to the ground.  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars yelled as the fire was thrown at the possessed like man. He jumped in the air and then landed on top of Mars. She screamed in agony and then quickly passed out.  
"Sailor Moon! Tuxedo Kamen-Sama! You have to get out here!" Sailor Venus yelled.  
"No!" Sailor Moon refused as she took out the sceptor decorated with a heart, wings and a crown.   
"Rainbow Heart Ache!" She yelled as the heart flew at him. He just laughed and jumped away from it. Before he landed on her, Tuxedo Kamen took the hit.  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon yelped as he groaned in great pain. She held him up, her arms wrapping all the way around his back. She glared at Karasu as he hit both Venus and Mercury to the ground.  
"Sailor Moon! Go! Get Tuxedo Kamen out of here!" Artemis yelled as he and Luna jumped onto Karasu's back, scratching and biting. Karasu growled and tore the cats from his back, throwing them hard against two trees.  
"Stop it!" She yelled out as tears spilled from her eyes.  
"S-sailor Moon." Tuxedo Kamen whispered and stood up weakly. "Run!" He yelled and turned to fight the beast. Karasu laughed and jumped over Tuxedo Kamen. He kicked him in the back and grabbed Sailor Moon around the waist.  
"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled as he turned around and grabbed at Sailor Moon. He got a hold of her bow and almost had her out of Karasu's grip, but the bow and her silver whistle came off. Karasu disappeared with a laugh and Sailor Moon screaming Mamo-chan after. Tuxedo Kamen fell to his knees.  
"Usako..." He sobbed and put his hands in his face. "USAKOOOOOO!!!!" He screeched squeezing the bow close to his chest. As he cried, a sudden warmth touched his chest. He looked down and saw he had the crystal in his hands. The Gounzinshou glowed brightly with each of his sobs.  
"Wha-what happened?" He heard Jupiter mutter as she stood up. "Where's Sailor Moon?!" She gasped and ran up beside him.  
"They took her. They were supposed to take me!" He yelled and held the crystal closer. "TAKE ME YOU BASTARDS!" He yelled again. The whistle fell threw his fingers and he stared at it in confusion. Then he remembered what Genie had told her. He picked it up and blew into it. Nothing came out, but in the distance, a young blonde slept peacefully on her yellow bed. A song came to her ears and they twitched. She quickly sat up, holding her blanket over her chest.  
"Princess..." She whispered. Quickly she dressed and ran over to Nina's room. She shook Nina and turned on her bedroom light.  
"Wake up! Nina come on! The Princess and Prince need us!" She threw her coat on and tossed the half asleep girl her coat.  
"Wha-? Matte..." she yawned and slowly began to put on her shoes. Genie rolled her eyes and pulled Nina out the door and towards where the song led her. Nina fell a few times on the way there, but Genie knew she would be awake by the time they got there.  
The song got louder and she could see the group standing in a circle. But something was different. Where was the meatball head Sailor Moon?  
"Where is the Princess?!" Genie cried out when she got up there. Nina looked at Tuxedo Kamen and kneeled down next to him. He looked at her. He had taken off his mask and hat and held the Gounsinshou close to his chest.  
"I tried to get her back...but Karasu was too strong." He sobbed. Nina took him in her motherly embrace and stroked his dark hair as he cried silently into her flannel top. Genie turned away and looked at the grief stricken Senshi. They were beaten and bruised, Jupiter had blood on her chin and her left eye was swollen.  
"Can you fight?" Genie asked. They all looked at her with determination and nodded.  
"Of course!" Sailor Mars yelled out painfully.   
"Usagi is our friend. Nothing can stop us from helping her." Sailor Mercury told her. Genie nodded and looked at Nina and Endymion.  
"We must go to Yume and get Serenity back." She told them. Nina looked at her in uncertainty and then looked at Endymion. She nodded her head and stood up. Both girls changed into their original forms and Endymion stood up.  
"How will we get there?" Sailor Venus asked. Genie smiled and pushed Nina and Endymion into their circle.   
"Hold hands, and do it tightly." She warned them. They did so and Genie stood behind Sailor Mercury. She stepped back and the red symbol on her forehead exploded in light and covered her. She began to transform and fly in the air. When is was over she was a golden Unisus flying over them. Nina's symbol began to glow also and they were lifted into the air by a large water fountain sprouting from the ground. The Unisus's golden glow formed around them and they disappeared.  
  
"Baka!" Yume shouted and smacked the man. He flew across the room and hit the wall. Usagi winced as she held her torn school uniform together so her breasts wouldn't be exposed. Yume glared at her and then looked at the floor.  
"I can't have anyone do anything here for me!" He cursed to himself. Then he looked up at Usagi and she began to cry.  
"What is your problem?" He asked as he walked up to her with his staff in hand. She shook her head and the tears fell onto the ground.  
"I...I'm scared..." Then she looked up at him, glaring to cover what she just said. "Scared for Nina." She lied. Yume lifted a white eyebrow and shifted uncomfortably in his stance.  
"What do you mean?" He asked clearing his throat. Usagi let the tears fall, but her glare never deceased.  
"I mean I'm scared for her. I'm scared that she will follow you into the darkness." She said. Really she was scared for herself and for her friends. She knew they would come for her, and that scared her the most. But she also knew that Nina loved the wizard in front of her and the Princess would try her hardest to get him to come back to the light. If only she had the crystal with her.  
"It wouldn't help." He snickered. Usagi looked up at him in confusion. "It may have defeated Metallia but it won't defeat me." He told her. Then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards his throne. He threw her in and lifted his hands. He whispered an incantation and ropes appeared around her wrists and ankles.  
"I'll wait for them, and when they come I'll kill each one... in front of her Highness." He said and bowed. Then with a chuckle he walked away.  
"YOU'RE SICK!" Usagi cried out as she sobbed.  
  
The group landed inside a tall black lobby with statue's of odd, twisted, black creatures decorating the walls. The Senshi gasped at them and huddled close together. Genie and Nina led the way, Tuxedo Kamen behind and the Senshi in the last. As they were walking, the heard yelling and screaming.  
"Get him! He went into the lobby!" A husky voice ordered. All of a sudden, a familiar face turned the corner and stopped. Genie looked at Calio in shock and then pushed the others into a dark crevice.  
"Genie! Come on!" Nina said and pulled her wrist. Genie twisted it away and shook her head.  
"I'll be fine, just stay there I'll be right back." She said. The dark haired guy took her around the waist and jumped up ontop of a tall statue and scooted back into the shadows.  
"Are you *crazy*?" Genie whispered harshly, hitting calio's armor hard. "You could be killed!"  
"I should be saying the same to you." He said and kissed her quickly and gently. Genie growled and quieted when the tall, bulky guards went running passed.  
"What are you doing here?!" Genie asked him.  
"The Queen called me last night, told me an ancient relic had been stolen. She told me it was here, but again, I cannot seem to find it." Genie lifted her eyebrow. What was up with Kakyuu and her misleadings? She was putting her best knight into danger. Genie kissed him and then jumped down.  
"Okay, you can come out now." Genie whispered. Calio jumped down next to her and put his arm around her waist. Nina looked around and then everyone jumbled out.  
"So... the whole gang's here!" Calio yelped in joy. Genie elbowed him and looked around, making one last check for guards.  
"Why *are* you here?" Calio asked.  
"The Princess was kidnapped..." Genie glanced at Nina. "By Yume." Calio growled.  
"Why that baka, kisama!" He yelled. Genie looked at Nina who was wincing at his curses of Yume.  
"Calio...stop," Genie whispered and pointed to Nina. He covered his mouth and smiled nervously.  
"Gomen..." He said and looked away. Nina shook her head and then began to walk on. The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen followed as Genie Calio brought up the rear. Slowly they made it to the end of the only hall way in the building. The doors were large and also made of black wood. Nina put her hands on one of the handles in the shape of a bony hand. Tuxedo put his hands over her's and smiled to her.  
"We will rescue her together?" Tuxedo Kamen whispered. Nina closed her eyes and nodded her head.  
"Together." They both pushed the door open and a cold wind blew in their faces.  
"Oh... it's so cold!" Sailor Mars shivered. They all walked in and looked around at the large, chapel-like room. Tuxedo Kamen stopped and gasped.  
"Usako!" He whispered under his breath. The blonde in the throne looked up and her face twisted in happiness.  
"Mamo-chan!" She yelled trying to pull the ropes off her wrists. As Tuxedo Kamen ran towards her, Genie and Nina both sensed something strange.  
"Prince Endymion! Stop!" Nina yelled and ran after him. But it was too late; he hit an invisible force-field surrounding the trapped Princess.  
"Mamo-chan! No!" Usagi yelped as her face turned into sadness. All of a sudden, the Senshi yelped and then it was muffled. Nina and Tuxedo Kamen looked back and saw the Senshi trapped inside a large black box. Genie and Calio had ran towards the others, so they had not been taken. Right then a laugh came from the walls. A dark figure emerged beside the box and placed a hand on the side. The Senshi made pathetic attempts to free themselves, but it was no use.  
"I want them all to watch you die." He chuckled. Right then, Calio and Tuxedo Kamen were lifted in the air and chained against the wall above Usagi.  
"Calio!"  
"Prince!" The girls screamed simultaneously. Yume laughed and walked up to them exposing his entire body. He was dressed in a long black robe with his staff in hand and a brooch of a dragon. Nina shook her head and stood up.  
"I will not fight you." She growled. Genie looked at her in shock.  
"Nani?! Are you crazy?!" She screamed at Nina.  
"I will not fight you Yume." She said looking at him hard.  
"I guess that will just make it easier for me." Yume smirked. Genie stepped in front of Nina and took out her spear.  
"You'll have to kill me first."  
"Genie! No! Stop!" Usagi yelled as tears fell from her eyes.   
*Usagi...be calm. I have a plan.* Said Nina in her mind. All of a sudden, the ropes binding her wrists and ankles came loose. The silver crystal Tuxedo Kamen had stored in his pocket floated out and landed in Usagi's lap. *But try and be gentle...please.*  
"Fine." Yume muttered. He lifted his left hand and a ball of energy formed.  
"Baris...Ihadiv..." He whispered.  
"NOOOO!!!" Usagi screamed and held up to the Gounzinshou. The bright light went through the force field and hit Yume square in the chest, sending him flying into the box that held the Senshi. It shattered like glass and then disappeared before any of the pieces could hit the floor.  
"Yume!" Nina yelled and went to run to him but Genie stopped her. "Let me go to him! He needs me!" She whimpered. Genie said nothing, but just held her back. The two men hanging over the walls fell to the ground, both landing on their feet. Usagi dropped the glowing crystal and fell over. Tuxedo Kamen caught her and held her close.  
"Usako?" He whispered. She opened her eyes and smiled.  
"I knew you would come." She whispered tiredly. He smiled and kissed her deeply. Calio ran over to Genie, who was now holding up the sobbing Nina. The Senshi all ran over to Usagi who was now being helped up by Tuxedo Kamen.  
"Damn Princess..." Yume muttered and stood up, using his staff for support. Nina looked up and smiled, but then she frowned and cried now for a different reason.  
"Why are you doing this?" She had now fallen to her knees, her armor gone. Her emotions were far to strong to concentrate anymore. She was dressed in her black and yellow pajamas, one of the spaghetti straps falling over her shoulder. "Metallia is dead because of Serenity. She'll kill you too." Nina said shaking her head. Yume laughed as he held his chest.  
"Ha! That pathetic girl can't contain the power of the crystal!" He said. Genie growled at the insult to her Princess. She lifted her spear and ran at Yume.  
"Higashi Kaze!" She screamed almost insanely as she jumped in the air. Wings formed on her back as she thrusted the spear through his shoulder. She beat her wings once as she backed away and the gust of wind threw him into the wall, cracking the wall with the force. He growled, his blue eyes glowing in fury. Genie returned to normal as he pulled the spear from his shoulder and tossed it on the ground. Nina stood up and took a step towards the two.  
"Masaka Kokoro..." he whispered and pointed his staff at Genie.  
"Genie! Look out!" Calio screamed. He ran to get in front, but Nina was faster and took the hit. Her blood splattered all over Genie's face as she coughed it out of her wide opened mouth.   
"NINA!" Endymion screamed as he looked up and saw what had happened.   
Yume stumbled backwards and dropped his glowing staff. Genie and the girl fell to the ground.   
"Nina?" Genie pushed the hair from her face and try to feel for a pulse. "NINA!?" She screamed out.   
As Yume fell to his knees, flashes of himself and Nina passed through his mind like a freight train. When Nina had given him the ring, the first time they had made love, their first kiss, the day they had met.  
  
********** "And just who might you be?" Nina asked as she gulped the rest of her champagne. Yume had accidentally bumped into the young Seeker when he was backing away from a crowd of Diplomats.  
"Just a frightened wizard." He said and smiled nervously.  
"Tishi Nina of Earth." She said and held out her hand, smiling to him sweetly. **********  
  
Yume looked down at his hands and the black mark on his forehead broke into a million pieces and fell off his skin. The blue haired girl coughed and blood sputtered onto her lips. She breathed in harshly and rolled off of Genie. She coughed more and Genie lifted her up.  
"Nina...?" She whispered and held up her head. Nina looked up at her and smiled.  
"Where is he? My Yume...?" She was barely audible. Genie winced and the glared at the fallen Yume. Her expression changed when she saw him sobbing in his hands. Her green eyes widened and she gasped.  
"Is he okay?" Nina asked and tried to sit up. "Yume?" She called out. The man looked up and wiped away his tears. He stood up and slowly began to walk towards the two. Calio drew his sword and stood in front of them. Yume kept on walking as if Calio were invisible.  
"Don't be stupid!" Calio yelled as the man approached. "I will kill you!" Nina shook her head and Genie looked down at her. At the moment, Genie was speechless and didn't know what to say. But before she could say anything, Calio thrusted his sword through Yume's chest.  
"NOOOO!!!!" Nina managed to screamed. She stood up, whimpering in pain at the wound in her back. Calio pulled his sword from the man's chest and he fell into Nina's arms.  
The others, the Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen and Usagi, watched in horror at the sad scene. Usagi was holding Tuxedo Kamen close as the other girls kneeled on their knees, tears glittering their beautiful eyes.  
"Yume?" Nina whispered as she put him down on his back, her strength weakening. He looked at her and lipped a word she could not understand. "What? I can't hear you." He kept lipping more words, but she couldn't understand. She cried, her face twisting in angst. Finally, Yume's chest stopped rising and he fell limp on the ground. Nina shook her head, whispering his name. She took his cold hand and caressed his fingers and kissed his lips. Genie felt tears forming in her eyes at the pathetic sight. Calio kneeled down and held her close to him.  
It was ironic that all the people in that room, as they watched the two dying people, they all were hoping, wishing that this would never happen to their lover.  
Nina shook her head and rocked back and forth, holding his cold hand to her cheek. Then with more sniffs and sobs she looked at Genie.  
Her eyes told them all exactly what they didn't want to hear. Suki da. Then the girl laid herself down next to the fallen wizard and put her head on his chest.  
She sobbed and then she stopped breathing. Genie shook her head and held Calio tighter, squeezing his cape in her hands.  
"Iie...IIE!" She denied. She put her hands in his hair and cried in his shoulder.   
  
  
*** "You talk when you cease to be at peace with your thoughts;  
And when you can no longer dwell in the solitude of your heart you live in your lips, and sound is a diversion and a pastime.  
And in much of your talking, thinking is half murdered.  
For thought is but a bird of space, that in a cage of words may indeed unfold its wings but cannot fly.  
There are those among you who seek the talkative thru fear of being alone.  
The silence of aloneness reveals to their eyes their naked selves and they would escape.  
And there are those who talk and without knowledge or forethought reveal a truth which they themselves do not understand.  
And there are those that have the truth within them, but they do not tell it in words." *** 


	5. A Regular Day

It was a bright and cheerful morning in the bustling city of Tokyo. A group of friends were headed towards the park for a picnic lunch. Usagi held Mamoru's hand as Calio and Genie whispered little love quotes in each other's ear. The other girls just talked about the day.  
It had been three months since the horrid scene in the black castle. But they had tried to let it go and it had worked so far.  
Things had been going well. Usagi was finally passing *some* of her classes and Calio finally found what the Queen had wanted him to find.  
"Ai shiteru." He whispered to Genie. She laughed and kissed him lightly.   
They got to the park and set up the picnic. Makoto had made most of the food and Genie had helped with some of Nina's famous recipes. They all ate the great food, sharing old stories and jokes. Then Calio, Mamoru, Minako, and Makoto went out and played frisbee. Genie and Ami sat under the tree and listened to Rei and Usagi fight over who got the last chocolate chip cookie.   
Genie looked up and in the distance saw two faint figures standing in the woods. She tried to focus on them, but she didn't have the eyesight of a Seeker. Finally she gave up and shrugged it away as some allusion.  
  
"They are so happy." Said a voice. Two pink lips smiled and two hands held onto each other.  
"That's good. They need to go on and live their lives to the fullest." Said another voice of a man.  
"Hai." The two kissed and then walked on. "I'm still gonna keep an eye on them." Said the girl and tossed her blue hair over her shoulder. She leaned her head on the taller man's shoulder and sighed.  
"I wish I were hungry." She sighed and with a chuckle from the man, the two disappeared.  
  
  
** ^_^ Mesa happy! I'm very proud of this fic and I hope you all liked it!   
  
*~* Anonymous 


End file.
